


【水仙铁】only you（续）

by shengluo01



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Superior IronMan - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: 水仙铁 only you的续篇PWP。道具play——后期可能会有穿环play和另类控制……





	【水仙铁】only you（续）

“你真是个疯子。”双腿大张，脚掌踩在王座扶手上，全身上下被脱得只剩下一件衬衫的Tony面对空间另一端的人潮发出一声叹息。Anthony的手指玩弄着他体内那足以让他陷入疯狂的一点，被修剪平滑的指甲刮弄着他敏感的内壁。没有任何润滑液，仅仅靠着半小时的指奸和液体盔甲的扩张，就让Tony湿得像那些爬上他床的封面女郎——Anthony对他的评价不置可否，他抽出自己的手指，突然空虚的感觉让Tony忍不住挪动了两下。他张开嘴，打算说些什么好让Anthony痛快地插进来而不是磨叽地进行他的前戏。Anthony转身拿起他放置已久的高脚杯，他倾斜手腕，将剩余的酒红色液体尽数倒入Tony张开的口中。缺失水分干涸的喉咙迫切吞咽着一切Anthony喂进他口中的液体，另外一些来不及咽下的醇香酒液沾湿了他的小胡子又沿着他的下颚蜿蜒进入他的胸膛。Anthony一点点舔去了Tony小胡子上的酒液，他的手在不经意地擦过Tony红肿的乳尖，这让身底下的男人发出一声小小的呼痛声。  
没有办法，Anthony似乎对他的乳尖有着极为特殊的爱好。跳蛋，钢线，乳夹轮番点缀过他淡粉色的乳尖，现在乳尖还在微微渗血。先前的酒精刺激尚未愈合的伤口，又辣又痛的情况下乳尖被Anthony隔着衣服吸吮让Tony忍不住扭动身体躲避Anthony的唇舌。  
“也许我该给这两个小家伙一个礼物。”Anthony用力捏了捏他的乳头，一种临近危险的野兽直觉让Tony头皮发麻。在那银白色的盔甲托着两个小巧的银白色的圆环靠近他，那双焦糖色的眼睛瞳孔剧烈收缩着，他惊慌失措地看向Anthony，大脑的防线在无声地尖叫，这绝对不行！  
Anthony又给自己倒了半杯酒，他的液体盔甲极为了解他思想地蹿出，讨好地依附在Tony身上刺激着他的敏感点，被充分开拓过的身体没有一丝抵抗地迎合着盔甲的插入，这个插入的过程被延长得太久，太缓慢了。如果插入他的人是Anthony……Tony想着，张开了他那双溢满水汽的眼睛，Anthony对他举杯，他的胯间鼓胀，却没有任何疏解的意思。Tony看不明白，独属于Anthony的盔甲也没打算让他明白，它用力地把自己挤进Tony的身体，尽职尽责地按摩着Tony的内壁，挑逗他浑身上下的敏感点。深入后穴的液体蠕动着胀大，被强行扩张的感觉让Tony尖叫出声。高高翘起的欲望抽动了两下就射出了第一波，高潮的余韵让那双焦糖色的眸子空洞，他失神地翕张着嘴唇。Anthony放下他的酒杯，他掐住Tony的下颚极为霸道的将酒液再次喂进他的口中。他的共生盔甲在他亲吻Tony的刹那打开了震动开关。细小的震动如同波纹扩散时的涟漪一样蔓延至Tony全身，Anthony体贴地结束这个亲吻后又将一个极其细小的玩具套上了Tony的前端。  
他阻止了他的高潮。  
泛着水光的大眼睛不敢置信地盯着Anthony， Anthony啧了一声。他始终觉得这个世界的自己眼睛大得不可思议——一个男人拥有这样星辰的眼睛并不是件好事，有时候只会激起人们的肆虐欲望。  
他用领带蒙住了Tony的眼睛，在对方开口说出拒绝的刹那用冰冷的银环刮过那颗颤巍巍立着的乳头。Tony的身体立马僵硬不再动弹，他不希望自己被打上Anthony的标记，但是Anthony有这个权利，这是Anthony的王国，任何人都是他的财产。  
包括他的王后。


End file.
